


A night to remember

by Esther_Summerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Schmoop, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: Her grandfather's birthday had been a sad day for our heroine ever since his death several years ago. But small acts of remembrance help keep him alive in her heart.





	

The melancholy tune floated down from the outdoor speakers hidden all around the tower balcony, Glenn Miller's voice sounding out soft and clear over the gentle playing of his orchestra. Seated comfortably in one of several outdoor chairs, provided for those who wished to escape to the cool of the outside, she tapped her foot against the chair leg in time to the beat whilst sipping from a glass of milk. She had dressed for the cool of the October evening, with her favourite beanie sat on top of her auburn curls and a warm jacket over her sweater and jeans. Looking out over the glow of the Manhattan skyline she was reminded how far away she was from home, missing for a moment the dark of a night sky in which the stars glittered like a million fairy lights stretching as far as the eye could see.  
She was humming along to the mournful tune as she heard the swish of the door opening behind her, turning to see who had ventured out from the tower's comforting warmth she smiled at the familiar figure walking towards her.  
"Hey James, what brings you out here?" She asked, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the music.  
"I was just wondering when you were coming back in doll, there are some seriously delicious smells coming from the oven. And although I've managed to distract Clint by getting him to peel the potatoes with Steve it won't be long before he needs to be held back from helping himself to your stew." James replied, moving to sit beside her.  
"I'll be in soon, just wanted to listen to this song in peace." She felt rather than saw him move to stand up and quickly placed a restraining hand on his knee. "And before you go getting ideas in your pretty Brooklyn head I was not asking you to leave James Barnes! Just need to be away from Clint and Tony, I don't want to have to explain my motives to them."  
James settled back into his seat, a soft smile curving his lips as he looked at the hand which you had carelessly left on his right leg.  
"No, this won't do." His companion said, swiftly moving to stand and finish her glass of milk. Setting the empty glass down on the table next to her she held out a hand to her somewhat startled friend. "James, would you dance with me?"  
"I'd love to," he replied, smiling back at her and taking the offered hand. "Though I think that's supposed to be my line." He followed her over to where the balcony opened up. As soon as she stopped, she was turning into him, placing one hand on his shoulder and waiting for his arm to come around her back before speaking.  
"Friday? Can you please start 'A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square' again for me?" The words were no sooner out of her mouth when the music started, and Bucky's body remembered what it was supposed to do with a beautiful woman in his arms and a song filling the air. Turning in a slow circle, he listened as she started softly humming, very aware of the closeness of her, her scent filling his mind. The pleasure of having her so near filling him with a peace that even now, after so many years free from the yoke of Hydra, was a hard thing for him to come by.  
He was startled out of his reverie by the softness of her voice "I used to dance to this song with my Grandda. This song and others, but this was my favourite."  
"Not anymore doll?" His voice was slightly husky as he replied, glancing down into her eyes he frowned as a tear rolled it's way down her cheek.  
"No, he died a couple of years ago." She whispered back, a small sad smile on her lips as she carelessly brushed at her cheek. "Today would have been his birthday."  
"Oh doll, I'm so sorry." James said, tugging her ever so slightly closer into his arms. Tightening his grip gently on her cool fingers.  
"It's ok, you weren't to know." She said, offering him up a small smile before turning her face into the warmth of his neck. They span together slowly, suspended in a moment with a man out of time she clutched onto every fond memory of her grandfather. The sound of his infectious laugh, the way he had a glass of milk with his dinner every night, the way that he would pull his glasses down to the end of his nose when he pretended to be cross with her.  
The song came to an end, and instead of letting go, or moving away, she wrapped both arms around James' waist and hugged him close.  
The seconds which passed could have been an eternity for him before she broke the silence and looked up into the warmth of his gaze. "Thank you for sharing that dance with me, I really needed that. I'd forgotten how much I missed dancing." She stretched up onto her toes to place a kiss against his cheek.  
"You're welcome doll. Always happy to help." Turning around and walking back to the doors that would lead them back into warmth and chaos, she turned and held out a hand to him, waiting for him to take it and follow her.  
"Come on James, we've got some potatoes to mash and some hungry heroes to feed." She said, smiling up at him as he slipped his hand in hers and followed her back indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but this song came on at work today and I just really wanted someone to dance to it with me. This had to be written!


End file.
